Untitled hanily pll story
by HanilyBabe
Summary: What happens when Hanna and Emily sleep together? I suck at summaries but I would advise you to give it a try. Warning contains g!p Emily, if you're not a fan of g!p's stay away! May contain Hanily babies.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled hanily pll story

Chapter 1

It was a friday night and Emily Fields with three of her best friends, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin all went to Noel Khan's party. Noel was Emily's friend. Since the school found out about Emily's not so little friend girls have been all over her so Noel decided to be Emily's friend because they were both popular. Noel was in the football team and Emily in the swimming team. The foursome made their way to Khan mension were there were a lot of drunk teenagers everywhere.

"Wow it's crowded in here" Aria said while they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah. I don't know what we're doing here, I could be studying" Spencer said

"To have fun" Emily replied

"Yeah guys, chill" Hanna said to Aria and Spencer.

"If you say so" Aria said

"I'm gonna get us some drinks. Can you help me Spence" Hanna said

"Yeah sure" Spencer replied.

When they got there Spencer could see that there was something going on with her blonde friend.

"What's wrong, Hanna?" Spencer asked. Hanna didn't answer but prepared the drinks.

"Do you want to go home I can tell Em-"

"No, it's nothing, it's just that... Never mind" Hanna.

"It's about Emily right?" Spencer said it more like a statement than a question.

"You still have feelings for her don't you" Spencer tried again but Hanna didn't answer her she just downed her drink and prepared another one.

"If you still have feelings for her than you should tell her, Emily likes you too Hanna because you are beautiful and you guys have a history together. You were dating... Well sorta dating" Spencer told Hanna.

"Well Spence I wouldn't call what we had dating because we just had sex and it happened only one time" Spencer was about to say something when Hanna said something first.

"We should bring Aria and Emily their drinks"

"Ok" Spencer decided to drop it for now but she was going to have a serious chat with Hanna tomorrow. They went to the lounge but when they made their way to the couch they just saw Aria and Noel chatting.

"Where's Em?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, she dancing with this blonde girl and don't worry she already brought Em a drink" hearing this Hanna scanned through the living room looking for Emily than she found her dancing more liking grinding with a short, beautiful, blonde girl. Hanna felt anger rise to her and she downed her drink and the one she the one she brought for Emily then she made their way to the dance floor

At the dance floor Emily was dancing with Samara but stopped when she needed to refill her drink.

"What's wrong babe?" Samara asked.

"I just want to refill my drink" Emily answered but before she could get to the kitchen Hanna pulled her to the side.

"Whatsup?" Emily asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you" Hanna said.

"About wh-" but before she could finish Samara came behind Emily and snaked her hands on Emily's waist.

"How about we get ourselves some shots" Samara interrupted

"Yeah sure. Han do you want some shots?"

"Nah I just wanted to ta..." But before she could finish the blonde had already dragged Emily to the kitchen so she decided to sit on the couch nexto Noel and Aria who were chatting and watching other people have fun. After what seemed like 30 minutes but only 10 minutes Emily came out of the kitchen with a very drunk blonde who couldn't stand up properly. Then the blonde ran to the bathroom. Hanna decided to go to Emily. When she got to Emily, without a warning Emily pulled to the dance floor. Hanna just followed Emily. They started dancing together. Suddenely Emily pulled Hanna upstairs and took her to a room and locked it. Then Emily crashed her lips on Hanna's lips. Hanna pulled away.

"Em, what are you doing" Hanna asked a little shocked.

"Hanna? uhm what's going on? Where's Samara. I'm sure I went up with Samara." Emily asked confused. Then it clicked to Hanna, ofcourse Emily thought she was Samara because she didn't see Samara go upstairs. When Hanna was about to leave Emily grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing Em?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Well you don't have to leave since we're already here." Emily said while smiling.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"Come on Han, you not that dum. You know what I'm talking about." Emily purred.

"Em I d-" hanna tried. Then Emily started kissing Hanna on her neck and trail up untill their lips met. Hanna was too shocked but responded anyways. Emily's tounge touched Hanna's mouth asking for access and Hanna opened her mouth granting access. Hanna moaned and the kiss become hitted. In no time their clothes were off and they stumbled on the bed. Emily was between Hanna's leg's and sucking Hanna's breasts. Hanna moaned.

"Em, I want you, I want you inside me" then Emily put her dick at Hanna slit and slowly went in. Once she was fully in she waited until Hanna was familiar with her size. Then Hanna tapped Emily's shoulder indicating that she could move. Emily started at a slow pace then she started to move faster. When she heard Hanna moan in pleasure screaming her name she went faster and harder.

"Em! Em, I'm gonna cum"

"Cum for me baby, I'm about to blow too"

"Emily!"

"Hanna!"

They both screamed each other's name as their both reached they orgasm. Hanna tightened around Emily's cock and she came then Emily came after her. Emily layed on top of Hanna for a minute before pulling her soft dick out of Hanna.

"That was amazing Em" hanna said but when Emily didn't respond she looked at Emily and saw that she was asleep. Hanna thought Emily looked so cute and beautiful when she was asleep. She smile to herself. Then she went closer to Emily and also fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating soon, I don't have an excuse. Thank you to all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Anyways here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pll. **

Chapter 2

Hanna was the first time to wake up. She head a minor headache. She looked around the room and saw it wasn't hers and started to panic. Hanna looked to the side and saw that Emily was still asleep. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hanna come back home, you have that lunch thing with your father"

"Ok I'm coming, mom" Hanna wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't so she gave Emily a peck on her lips and got dressed. Then she went to the living room where Spencer was drinking coffee that she made in Noel's kitchen and Aria was holding her head.

"Let's go guys" hanna said

"Ok but what about Em?" Spencer asked.

"She won't appreciate it if we woke her up and Noel will give her a ride" Hanna replied. Then they went to Spencer's car. Spencer dropped Aria off.

"Hanna why are smiling?" Spencer asked but Hanna didn't answer.

"Did you get lucky?" Spencer asked but telling by the big smile Hanna had she knew what the answer was.

"Yeah, you could say so" Hanna answered.

"Wow Hanna I never thought you would get over Em. So who was it?" but when Hanna didn't answer but just looked at the window with a huge grin, realisation came over Spencer.

"OH MY God! You did it again, you two slept together! When I said tell her about your feelings I didn't say sleep with her"Spencer joked and Hanna's smile got wider. Then they got to Hanna's house and said Hanna said her goodbyes to Spencer.

EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~

At Noels house after Hanna left...

Emily woke up to the sound of the front door being closed. She slowly opened her eyes and attempted to sit up straight but the major headache she had didn't allow her. After a minute she sat up straight and looked around the room that clearly wasn't hers and saw that it was Noel's room. She realised that she was naked and when she looked at the floor she saw that her clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"Guess I got lucky... again" Emily thought even though she didn't remember anything about last night.

EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH

On Monday at school...

Emily was talking to Noel about the party.

"You seriously don't remember anything that happened at the party" Noel asked but not surprised.

"No, I don't" then they both saw Emily's best friends coming.

"I gotta go man, say hi to Aria for me" Noel said.

"K" Emily said then Noel left. "Hey guys."

"Hey Em" they all said at the same time.

Emily noticed the big smile Hanna had so she asked"Why so happy Han, on a Monday morning?"

"Emily you don't have to hide it anymore they already know about what happened."

"About what Hanna?"

"About what happened at the party between me and you"

"Han, hun I don't remember anything about the party so please tell me what you're talking about." Instead of answering Hanna's smile dropped and she ran away then Spencer and Aria followed her into the school building and Emily was left feeling lost. After a minute of confusion she decided to go to class before she was late.

EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~EH~

After a week of avoiding Emily, things between Hanna and Emily went back to normal and Hanna made up a lie about avoiding Emily and why she ran away that other day.

At the Grille...

All the girls went to the grille after-school except for Emily because she had practice.

"So Hanna when are you gonna tell Emily about that night at the party?" Aria asked curious.

"Never" Hanna answered quickly.

"Why not?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Because I don't wanna make things awkward between us." Hanna answered.

"You two have slept together before and it wasn't awkward." Aria said.

"Yeah Ar but this is dif-" but before Hanna could finish she quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom with Aria and Spencer following her confused. Then Hanna went to the first stall she could find. After she finished puking she came out and went to the sink to wash her mouth.

"Oh, Han again." Spencer said.

"Yeah I've been feeling tired too."

"Hanna it's been days since you've been sick, you should go to the doctor" Aria stated. Then the realisation came down to Spencer.

"You don't think she's..." Spencer asked Aria then she looked at Hanna who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"No... No, I can't be... I haven't..."

"You have, you slept with Emily. Did you guys use a condom?" Spencer asked.

"Uhm, I... I don't know. I don't remember using one. Do you think I'm pregnant?" Hanna asked Spencer and Aria.

"We won't be sure until you take a pregnancy test." Aria said.

"Then let's go buy one" Spencer said. After 30 minutes they were all at the Marin residence waiting for the result. Hanna came out of the bathroom looking horrified.

"Oh, no" Spencer whispered.

"Guys I'm pregnant." Hanna said with tears in her eyes. They all sat in silence for what seemed like 5 minutes.

"Wow." Aria said.

"What are you gonna do Hanna? You're still in high school! How are you gonna tell your mom. I know if I was pregnant and my parents found out I-"

"Spencer now is not the time for your questions and lectures! Don't make her feel bad" Aria scolded Spencer while going to give her friend who was sobbing a hug.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said feeling bad for making Hanna feel worse. They all sat on Hanna's bed in silence not knowing what to do or say. After trying to comfort Hanna Spencer and Aria decided to go home since Hanna stopped crying and Hanna's mom would be home soon.

At the lockers after swim practice...

"If it isn't the freak"

Emily turned around to find Paige standing in front of her.

"What do you want Paige?" Emily asked clearly annoyed.

"Nothing I just came to tell you that I'm better than you and I think you don't des-"

"Yeah yeah, I know the speech, that I don't deserve to be captain and anchor of the team and that you are going to destroy me and become the captain and the anchor, blah, blah, blah. Aren't you tired of saying the same thing over and over again? If you aren't I am and if you don't stop I'll tell the whole fucking school about what happened. Paige frowned.

"Oh you forgot how you tried to kiss me, more like force me to kiss you? Or how you begged me to fuck your ugly ass? What do you have against me Paige? Is it because I rejected your offer?" Now Paige frown was replaced with a fuming Paige, Emily just smirked.

"What's wrong Mc Cullers? Cat got your tounge? Or you can't handle the truth? You better stay the fuck away from me, I'm fed up with your shit and I'm not having it anymore!" With that said Emily got out of the changing room and got to her car. She drove home, ate dinner and went straight upstairs to sleep since she was tired.

Next chapter Ashley Marin will find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL

* * *

Chapter 3.

At school the next day.

"So have you told your mom?"Spencer asked while Hanna while Hanna was taking out the books she needed for her classes and Aria was next to her waiting for her like Spencer.

"No, I haven't." Hanna answered.

"What's wrong with you Hanna? She's your mother! She has to know that you're pregnant!" Spencer said a little too loud for Hanna's liking.

"Spencer keep your voice down!" Hanna whispered while looking around.

"Sorry, I just think she should know. She's your mother, she won't judge or hate you. She won't be happy but she will always love you." Spencer said.

"I know I just need more time." Hanna said.

"Alright" Spencer said.

"Have you told Em?" Aria asked but knowing the answer.

"No, she won't want it. She's popular guys and has many girls drooling over her. Why would she give that up to raise a mistake with me?" Hanna said, tears building up in her eyes.

"She won't Hanna. Emily is not a jerk." Aria said.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll tell her after the meet on Friday. She needs to focus on that first before she knows about the baby." Before any of them could say anything they saw Paige walking past them. They all wondered if Paige heard them. If Paige did hear them she would go around telling everyone just destroy Emily's reputation. She was the one who told everyone about Emily having a penis because she thought that would destroy Emily's reputation but what Paige didn't know was that would make Emily even more popular. All of them hated Paige but Hanna hated her more because of the things she does to the person she's in love with.

"Did you think she heard us?" Aria asked and Hanna began to panic.

"I don't think she did otherwise she would be threatening us about telling the whole school. She would be happy but since she's not I guess she didn't hear." Spencer said as she watched Paige turning a corner but little did they know that Paige heard everything. She decided not to tell the school but tel Emily so Emily could date her and not that stupid blonde. Paige saw how Emily and Hanna looked so lovingly at each other. How they acted around each other. Paige knew that Emily was in love with her blonde friend but didn't admit and she knew that Hanna felt the same way. But why they weren't together she didn't know but was happy anyway. This secret will finally make Emily Fields hers.

After swim practice at the lockers...

Emily was getting dressed when she saw Paige walk in and look at her while smirking.

"What do you want Paige? I thought we went over this." Emily said irritated by Paige's presence.

"Oh, I just wanted you to tell Hanna congrats." Paige said while leaning against the lockers.

"What are y... Actually I don't have time for your shit." Emily said while she finished putting on her clothes and preparing to leave.

"Oh Em, don't you know? Your precious blonde buddy is pregnant." Paige said.

" .Ha good one Mc Cullers but I really don't have time for your humorless jokes." Emily said feeling angry by the moment.

"It's fine if you don't believe me. I heard them talking in the hallway." Paige said but Emily wasn't going to listen to this nonsense so she grabbed her bag and left. She went straight to her car. When she was driving she couldn't stop thinking about what Paige said. Hanna pregnant? The girl she was in love with pregnant? "No, Paige is crazy, Hanna doesn't even have a boyfriend." Emily quietly said to herself." She broke up with Caleb a long time ago and he went to live with his mother in Ravenswood. I've never seen her with anyone." Emily thought but her friend has been feeling tired and sick. Weren't those signs of pregnancy? "Nah she can't be, she would have told me ,right?" Emily said to herself. She decided not to think about but she couldn't stop wondering if it was true or not so she decided to go to Hanna's house to ask Hanna if it was true or not.

At the Marin Residence...

Ashley was making herself coffee after a long day at work even though she came home slightly early. She poured in milk in her coffee than she took the empty bottle that had milk and went to the bin. When she was about to throw the empty milk bottle something small in a rectangular shape caught her eye. She looked at it and saw the words that said "Pregnancy Test". She took the small box out. She was shocked that she just stared at the pregnancy test that was in her hand. She threw the milk bottle in the bin and studied the small thing that now was on the counter. She decided to call the only person who would know about the pregnancy test.

"Hanna Marin!" Shouted Ashley Marin while she was in the kitchen. Hanna came downstairs from her room.

"What mom, I was trying to sleep."

"At 5 pm Hanna!"

"Yes mom!"

"Whatever Hanna just tell me who does this belong to." Hanna froze when she saw what her mom was holding. She knew she shouldn't have used the house dustbin to dispose the pregnancy test.

"Mom-"

"Hanna does this belong to you because there's just me and you in this house and I'm sure it's not mine.

"Uhm... Mom-"

"Are you going to answer me?" Ashley said still not believing what she's found.

"It's... Spencer's?" Hanna said it more like a question.

"Hanna I'm not dum, I know Spencer wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it here."

"Aria's?" Hanna tried again.

"Hanna. The. Truth." Ashley said slowly and more calmly.

"It's mine" Hanna whispered but Ashley heard her.

"And?" Ashley said waiting for Hanna to continue.

"And... I'm... pregnant" Hanna said while looking down at the floor and playing with her hands.

"God Hanna what did I say about having unprotected sex? I didn't know you even had a boyfriend after Caleb!" Ashley shouted and Hanna just stayed quiet.

"Who's the father?" Ashley asked getting angry at the person who did this to her daughter and upset that Hanna didn't tell her this.

"It doesn't matter mo-"

"The father hanna."

"I don't know. It happened at Noel's party."

"Hanna don't lie to me, I'm your mother you can tell me anything." Ashley tried again more calmly this time.

"Promise you won't do anything to her?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Her? Don't you mean... No it can't be. Emily is the father well mother. Emily made you pregnant?". Ashley asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah" before anyone could say anything someone knocked at the door.

"What did she say about this? Did she say she will take responsibility?" Ashley asked but when Hanna didn't answer she came to the conclusion that Emily didn't want to take responsibility.

"Hanna she must take responsibility and you're not getting an abortion! If she told-"

"Mom!... She.. Doesn't know. I didn't tell her." Hanna interrupted.

"You should tell her soon, I need to have a serious chat with that girl... And her mother." Ashley said but before Hanna could say anything someone they heard someone knock.

"Don't go anywhere I'm not done with you." Ashley said firmly and went to open the door and saw a very nervous Emily. Emily smiled when she saw Ashley.

"Mrs Marin" Emily greeted.

"Emily good. Hanna needs to tell you something." Ashley said while she let Emily in and closed the door.

* * *

Next chapter Emily know and there will be Hanily moments.

Please review, favorite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, it's just that I've been very busy.**

** All spelling mistakes are mine. forgive me for the spelling mistake, English is not my native language**

Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

Chapter4

No ones POV

Hanna went to the living room and sat on the couch when her mother went to answer the door.

"Hey Han." Emily greeted with Mrs Mrs Marin following behind her.

"Uhm, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here." hanna asked but before Emily could answer Mrs Marin came in the living room.

"I'm going to give you to some privacy and Han, she deserves to know."Then Mrs Marin went upstairs before Hanna could protest.

"What is she talking about?" Emily asked confused.

God how am I going to tell Emily that I'm pregnant with her child? What if she doesn't believe me? Hanna thought and went back to reality when Emily spoke.

"What is it Han?" Emily asked.

"Uhm, Em... I...I'm.." Hanna started but got interrupted by Emily.

"You can tell me anything Hanna."

"I... I'm... God I can't" hanna said frustrated I can tell her Hanna thought. This is Em she'll believe me.

"I'mpregnantwithyourbaby." Hanna said too fast for Emily to hear what she said."

"Hanna I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant." Hanna said while looking at everything but at Emily.

"You what?" Emily asked trying to process what Hanna told her.

"I said I'm pre-"

"No I heard you. But how, when? You weren't even seeing someone after Caleb." Emily cut off.

"I'm not seeing anyone Emily. I had sex at Noel's party and after a week I find out I'm pregnant." Hanna answered.

"God Paige was telling the truth? So who's the guy who got you pregnant? Is he gonna take responsibility? Does he know?" Emily asked.

"Paige told you? How did she kno..." Hanna asked but trailed off when she realized that Paige could have heard her when she was talking to Spencer and Aria.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me who's the father!" Emily asked raising her voice.

"He.. It's... I don't know" Hanna lied hoping that Emily won't know she was lying but by the look Emily gave her she knew Emily didn't believe her.

"You're lying!" Emily shouted.

"Why do you care?" Hanna asked getting angry.

"Because I'm your best friend Hanna, I deserve to know!" I can't tell her I want to know because I'm in love with her Emily thought.

"You can't tell you because you'll get mad" hanna said.

"I won't." Emily said lowering her voice.

"And you'll leave me." Hanna continued.

"I would never leave you." Emily said while looking at Hanna.

"Promise?" Hanna whispered.

"I promise" Emily answered.

K, k I can tell her, she just promised she won't leave me Hanna thought.

"Uhm, it's, uh... Uhm-" hanna tried.

"Come on Hanna, tell me." Emily said.

"You." Hanna whispered while playing with her fingers and looking at the floor.

"Me what?" Emily asked confused.

"It's you... You're the fa-father." Hanna whispered. Then suddenly Emily started laughing out loud.

Hanna's POV

"Hahahahaha. Oh god, you're funny Han." Emily said while she is laughing.

What the actual fuck? Emily asks me to tell her who's the father and when I tell her she starts laughing. What the hell? She doesn't even believe Hanna thought.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Hanna asked getting irritated by the second.

"Come on, Han. That's impossible" Emily says while still laughing."So tell me Hanna how did I impregnate you?" Emily asked in a mocking tone.

"It's simple, we slept together." Hanna said getting irritated by the fact that Emily is finding this funny.

"Hanna that was a long time ago. Did you forget? So I don't think it's possible for me to be the father" Emily said while finding this situation funny.

Really? Is this happening right now? How can she ask me if I forgot, that day was a very special day. That was the the day I lost my virginity to Emily Hanna thought.

FLASHBACK

It was a Saturday night and Hanna's mom went to a business trip and was coming back on Sunday. When the doorbell rang Hanna went to the door.

"Em, hey. Come in." Hanna greeted.

"Hey." Emily greeted while she was coming in.

"Are you ready?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. Are you?" Emily answered.

"Yeah but I'm just nervous. Come on let's go upstairs" I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, I'm going to lose my virginity. At least I'm losing it to my best friend. I have to admit though I have a slight crush on her,k maybe a huge crush on her, Hanna thought. When they arrived in Hanna's room, Hanna led Emily to her bed then she lay on the bed, pulling Emily down with her. Before Emily could say anything, Hanna started kissing her lips and Emily responded. Hanna deepened the kiss and things were getting heated.

Oh god, she's a great kisser Hanna thought. Emily put her hand under Hanna's top and groped her boobs since Hanna wasn't wearing a bra making Hanna moan. When they were out of breath they pulled apart with Emily still on top of Hanna.

"Can I?" Emily asked while holding the hem of Hanna's shirt. Hanna nodded. Emily slowly pulled off Hanna's shirt, threw it on the floor and stared at her breast.

"What? Is there something wrong?". Hanna asked feeling self conscious.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful" Emily said while staring at Hanna's boobs. Then they started making out again. After minutes of kissing and stripping hanna was left with her panties and Emily with her boxers. Hanna could feel Emily's hard on through her boxers. Emily hands roamed around Hanna's body then she started to kiss Hanna's neck and sucking the soft skin, making Hanna moan. Then Emily's hands went down to Hanna's panties and lifted the hem of the panties. Emily looked up to Hanna for permission and Hanna nodded. Emily took the panties off and took her boxers off. Oh god she's big, how in the hell is she gonna fit in my small hole? Hanna thought but was brought out of her thoughts when Emily started kissing her downwards until she got to her pussy. She started kissing it then she licked it.

"Oh god, Em do that again" Hanna moaned.

Emily than stuck her tounge in Hanna's entrance making hanna squirm under Emily.

"Oh yeah, keep going Em." Hanna moaned louder.

Then Emily went up to Hanna and kissed her on the lips.

"You taste great han." Emily said but before Hanna could respond Emily stuck one finger inside of Hanna and started moving in and out slowly.

"Oh yeah, oh god, more Em, more." Hanna moaned. Then emily started pumping her finger fast.

"Oh Em, I'm almost there." Hanna moaned.

"Cum, Hann. Let it all out" Emily whispered in Hanna's ear.

Emily just kept pumping then Hanna reached her climax and came on Emily's hands. When she came down from her high Emily asked.

"Did you enjoy that?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" Hanna said out of breath.

Emily started kissing Hanna's kissing and sucking Hanna's neck, leaving hickeys on her neck. Emily got off of Hanna and went to pick up her jeans from the floor and pulled a condom out of the jean pocket. She then got on top of Hanna, settling herself in between Hanna's legs.

"Are you ready Han?"Emily whispered in Hanna's ear.

"Yeah."Hanna said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked making sure.

"God Em yes, I want to" hanna answered. Then Emily started to slowly entered Hanna. Gosh this is sure painful Hanna thought.

"You want me to stop?" Emily asked gently.

"No keep going." Hanna said. Hearing that Emily pulled out until only the tip of her penis was inside Hanna. Then she entered Hanna slowly, breaking Hanna's hymen and pushing until she was fully in. Oh god that hurtsl! Hanna thought while closing her eyes shut. When she open them a tear came out of her eye.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked worried while wiping Hanna's tear with her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hanna whispered.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Oh how sweet of Emily to make sure I'm fine Hanna thought.

"Yeah, just wait for a little." Hanna said. After Hanna was ready she tapped Emily on the shoulder, indicating that she can move. Then Emily slowed moved out and going back in. Repeating this a few times until she picked up her pace.

God this feels great Hanna thought."Faster Em, faster" Hanna moaned."Oh right there" then Emily went even more faster. Making Emily to groan and Hanna to moan.

"Oh god Hanna you're tight." Emily said.

"So big, you fill me up so good." Hanna said, what am I saying? I'm turning into a porn star but I like talking dirty to Em Hanna thought.

All that could be heard were groans, moans and Hanna asking Emily to go faster or harder and the slapping of skin since Emily was doing what Hanna was asking her. This went on for several minutes until they both came. Emily pulled of Hanna and laid on the bed next to her. Since Hanna was too tired to talk she just smiled and kissed Emily on the cheek. Then Emily pulled the covers on them and rapped her arms around Hanna then they both went to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Han, Hanna." Emily called out while waving her hands in front of Hanna's face.

"I know Emily I'm not stupid!" Hanna shouted.

"I didn't say you're stupid, I'm just saying it's not possible for me to have gotten you pregnant because it's been a long time since we slept together." Emily said.

"Emily it was not a year ago! It was a week ago, I slept with you at Noel's party! That's how I got pregnant or you want me to explain the full details!" Hanna shouted.

Emily's POV

That couldn't have happened. I how can I not remember having sex with her Emily thought.

"Why can't I remember?" Emily said quietly.

"You were so drunk that the day after you forgot." Hanna said angrily.

Oh right I forgot everything that happened at the party and Hanna wouldn't lie to me about something this serious, Damn I should really lay of the alcohol or I'll end up having kids everywhere, emily thought.

"When did you find out?"Emily asked quietly while sitting down next to Hanna on the couch.

"Yesterday." Hanna whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? Were you even gonna tell me?" Emily asked now angry at Hanna.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I was going to tell you at the right time." Hanna said.

"And when would that have been? Next week? After a few months or after the baby has been born and he/ she looks like me?" Emily shouted.

"I only just found out yesterday Emily! I'm still trying to process this myself!" Hanna shouted.

Well she is right but I can't deal with this right now. I need time to think, Emily thought."So what now?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should start by telling your parents." Hanna suggested

Is she mad? How can I tell my parents if I just find out? My parents will kill me for getting her pregnant, especially my thought."No, not now. Maybe later." Emily said.

"Whatever Emily, you can do whatever you want... Look Emily I'm not trying to tie you down with this baby, all I want is for you to be there for him/her." Hanna said.

I still love Hanna even though this happened but I can't deal with this baby talk right now, I need time to process this whole thing Emily thought.

"I gotta go Han, I just need time to think." Emily said before standing up and leaving. Emily went to her care and left.

Noones POV

At the marin residence

Hanna just sat there crying and Mrs Marin came downstairs to comfort her daughter.

"She'll come around Han." Ashley comforted. Ashley comforted Hanna until she fell asleep on the couch. Ashley brought a blanket for Hanna since she didn't want to wake her up.

At a bar...

After driving around Emily decided to go to a bar just outside of Rosewood.

5 minutes later Emily was on her 4th shot now sitting next to some girl she doesn't know, telling her all about her problems.

"I don't know what to do. What about my reputation? What are people gonna say? My parents are so gonna kill me." Emily said.

"It's ok, don't worry. Everything will work out. The blond haired girl said.


End file.
